Talk:Spider-Man: Season One Vol 1 1
How can this comic possibly be a part of Earth-616? It contradicts with Amazing Fantasy Vol 1 15. I think it should be TRN'ed. SeanWheeler (talk) 19:54, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :Accoring to Tom Brevoort they're in-continuityhttp://marvel.com/news/story/16378/marvel_season_one_line-up. They're just re-tellings of those original stories. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 20:24, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::So it's a retcon? That makes sense. ::::--I am the Ruler of all that belongs to the Light! The Photon Commander! (talk) 20:28, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::Re-tell sounds better :)... a re-tell is like "we're showing you this with another look" while retcon is "the original doesn't matter anymore". ::::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:27, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :I may not have Amazing Fantasy Vol 1 15, but luckily I have Spider-Man Season One in my hand and the Marvel Database on another tab. When Peter woke up, did he have Fantastic Four pyjamas in the original? Er... did the original comic show him in bed? Our article started out at the lab, so if someone has the comic and if it showed the waking up part, let me know. Hey, wait a minute, he had Fantastic Four shoes too! Were there any Fantastic Four merchandise in the original? Okay, maybe clothes don't matter because they are asthetics, and the Fantastic Four were around a year before Spider-Man. What about the Vulture's image in the newspaper? The Vulture wasn't supposed to appear until Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 2 which is 5 issues later, a major contradiction. How can Ben be reading an article on the Vulture if Adrian Toomes hadn't started his crime spree as a bird yet? The name of the lab is different between the two issues. Amazing Fantasy called it General Electronics Laboratories East, but in Season One it is called "New York Hall of Science". Oh, a web comic! That will make it easier. So it doesn't start with waking up, so no comparison there. But the dialogue at school is different. Never mind, on the next page it does start with Peter getting out of bed and he was wearing striped pyjamas. Ben wasn't reading the newspaper. In Season One, he was actually talking about the Vulture. Marvel Age 1 which I have was an adaptation of Amazing Spider-Man 2, and Peter was unfamiliar with the Vulture. Unfortunately, Marvel Age wasn't part of Earth-616, so let's read ASM2 online. From the preview, No one has heard of the Vulture before, so Ben could never have read about him in the newspaper. Darn, I'll have to subscribe to unlock new pages. And the comics cost money to read online. I don't have a credit card! Unsubscribed. Does anyone have both comics to compare? SeanWheeler (talk) 21:29, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :According to the Marvel Master list, Chapter One takes place on Earth-98121. Zakor1138 (talk) 03:11, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Dangit! I thought this was Chapter One, not Season One. Forget what I said. Zakor1138 (talk) 03:12, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Well, looks like Primestar3 has classified it as Earth-TRN385. Did you guys agree on it or did he do it on his own? SeanWheeler (talk) 00:02, March 1, 2014 (UTC)